samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Kyosaburo Mibu
Mibu Kyōsaburō is the Current Crimson King ( or Toudai Aka No Ou ), the second of the Red Cross Knights, created by the flesh and blood of Former Crimson King. He is Kyōshirō's older brother and Chinmei's younger brother Appearance He has a warm look and personality unlike the former Aka No Ou. His eyes are also crimson red, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Kyo. Death He was killed by Kyoshiro after he was imprisoned, but attempted to open the door to the Former King's secret. Thats when Sakuya finds them both and gets very upset with the death of the current Aka No Ou. Right after that Sakuya convinces Kyoshiro to run away with her. Story A kind King, his power was revoked and returned to the Former Crimson King, most likely do to his refusal to experiment on others to improve the Mibu Clan. He is the one who introduced Sakuya to Kyoshiro while the both were still children. He w as killed by Kyoshiro after he was imprisoned, but attempted to open the door to the Former King's secret. After his death, the Former King reabsorbed his body into his own; however, near the end of the manga, he returns to Kyoshiro in spirit inside of the Former King to help him return to his body (Kyoshiro being absorbed by the Former King later on with Chinmei). Before he helps he tells Kyoshiro,"You are just as kind as he once was. You must forgive him, for he, more than anyone, wished for peace." He refers to how the Former Crimson King was before his corruption. Techniques He was the founder of Mumyo Jimpuu Ryuu '''( which he called "a technique to kill God (the Former Crimson King)", and the one who secretly taught it to Muramasa Mibu, just before he was killed. '''1) ''Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken (Lightless Divine Wind Style Killer Sword) '- Mizuchi' Launches a deadly wind at the enemy. The wind continues slicing away at the victim until nothing visible of their body remains. The attack's nature negates the efforts of the victim to regenerate or heal themselves. '- ''Shinkiro (aka Shin)' The user creates visual illusions, even turning illusions back on foes who had originally cast them. Also, the illusions of Shin are capable of mildly damaging attacks to harass the enemy. '2) Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Ougi' ''- ''Suzaku A very powerful attack with incredible speed. Kyosaburo shoots a flaming phoenix that slices, rams, and pulverizes the target with great force. He can even ride along within the Suzaku to initiate the attack up close and personal if he so chooses. If the foe is much weaker, then this attack can even deprive them of their regeneration. If the Suzaku is defeated by the enemy then it revives itself from destruction to attack once more. The exceptions to this resurrection occurring are if the Kyoshiro is too weakened to form the Suzaku correctly at its full power or if the strength difference between the Suzaku and the opponent's rejoindering attack are simply too great. '''- Byakko' Kyosaburo shoots a white tiger at the foe. If the strike of the tiger's first claw misses, then the opponent is dragged in by the second claw and ripped apart by the beast's fangs. Like Suzaku, the attack can be used from a distance or the user can travel inline with Byakko to carry out the attack up close and personal. '- ''Genbu' A black tortoise entwined with serpents made of wind. It functions simultaneously as an offensive and defensive move. The user surrounds themselves in a dome/sphere (the tortoise's shell) to block an incoming attack. Meanwhile, the serpents can then bind and destroy the enemy. ''- ''Seiryu More than a dozen Mizuchi are projected toward an opponent and surround him, eventually merging to create an immobilizing and destructive whirlwind that pulls the opponent into the heavens where the waiting Kyoshiro (in the form of the legendary blue dragon) descends to deliver a powerful blow. ''- ''Four Gods Simultaneous Attack All four of the above beast gods are launched to surround the enemy and attack all at once. '''- Kouryu (The Golden Wind) When all of the Four Gods are summoned to attack the opponent simultaneously, this action brings forth the final and most powerful beast god. '''3) Red Eyes These are his natural eyes '4) ''True Red Eyes''' Kyosaburo can use the True Red Eyes for a limited amount of time as he is a Red Cross Knight. They increase his power and killing aura tremendously. Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Red Cross Knights